Get ready for me love
by Vamp gyrl
Summary: As Rachel becomes the Warblers new vocal coach before Regionals what will become of both glee clubs and most importantly Rachel. Will she find love in all this or will every thing burn to the ground? My first fanfiction!Klaine&RachelxOC-set bit after SLS
1. Chapter 1

A/N hope you all like my first story.

As Rachel walked into the large building of Dalton Academy, being as nervous as she is she kept shaking in the 6 inch heels Kurt told her to put in. Not even bothering to acknowledge any of the boys that were staring lack jawed at the sexy petite brunette that just entered the doors of Dalton, wearing only a white utterly short shorts, and rest vest shirt no boy that was in her line of sight were moving. Rushing straight to the Warbler hall as directed in Kurt's urgent text message telling her to hurry, and wear the outfit he had lain on her bed in her somewhat new house.

Speeding through the halls of Dalton Rachel ran as if she's been there her whole life, not bothering to stop for any reason even if some poor boy tried for her attention. As she rounded a corner Rachel thought she had ran into a wall till' she heard the wall talk "WHOAH!" a very masculine voice said from Rachel's disorientated form on the ground, very muscled arm picked her up from the polished marble floor .Blinking a few times Rachel said a quick apology, thank you, and goodbye, not even bothering to actually looking at her wall only catching a quick flash of icy blue eyes

Finally reaching the Warbler hall Rachel pushed both doors open with all her might flying them both open, witch guaranteed a grand dramatic entrance. All eyes of each 21 Warblers were staring at the beautiful brunette in front of them, Rachel let the doors fall back closed staying in the dead center.

All Kurt did was roll his eyes at his best friend's dramatic antics, getting off the couch he shared with Blaine, and two other junior Warblers. "Rachel glad you could make it, ok Wes, David, Thad" Kurt said looking at a Asian boy, African American boy, and Caucasian boy that sat in a rather new looking rectangular table. All three just stared at the diva as Kurt continued "This is my best friend Rachel Berry " nobody made a move all too shell-shocked to believe Kurt had disobeyed one of the most easy yet important rule at Dalton NO GIRLS ALLOWED. "Kurt what the heck? The most important rule at Dalton is no girls allowed in the premises if a teacher walks in this could mean dorm arrest for the next two months! No Regionals "Wes said in a panicked tone, Blaine laid a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder much to his liking and had not gotten unnoticed by Rachel.

Looking between the three angry boys Rachel simply said "No you won't" All eyes were back on the diva with pure curiosity, as Wes gave her an odd look it was between interest, and panic, not even blushing against the intense looks Rachel continued "I won't allow it" she finished ."Yeah like that would stop the Headmaster from expelling any of our butts" Thad voiced as the rest of the Warblers chuckled a bit at Rachel's suspected naïve nature, Kurt was sending Thad his most icy glare, before standing a little straighter and walking to the side of his best friend .Whom DID feel like a naïve child surrounded by intelligent looking prep-school boys that were laughing at her, even questioning her own spectacular grades in all of her honor classes. Seeing the look on the small girls face Blaine walked over to the two brunettes, Kurt gave Rachel a small squeeze before speaking up to his usually confident friend.

"Everybody shut up! What Rachel meant is her uncle IS the Headmaster she wouldn't allow you all to be under dorm arrest even though ya'll really deserve it for laughing at her." He shouted at the boys who shut up the second he said Headmaster, all of them held a similar face of worry looking at the small trio by the door. All the boys remembered that one month last year the Headmaster was off on leave because of his brother's death, all suspecting this was his dead brothers daughter that he took in also last year. Every boy said a small apology, upon hearing that Rachel perked up letting her blinding smile break through, and bounced on the balls of her heels. The Warblers all smiled brightly back at the girl, all agreeing in their heads this small girls emotions were very contagious.

"Hello Warblers I'm Rachel Berry" she said in a tone as sweet as candy, each boy walked up to her saying hello with a charming smile. Only remembering very few of them cause of their unique-ness Nick Valentine who came and kissed her hand smoothly, Jeff Keane doing some epic dance moves as he reached her, Alec Montague who did a small humorous salsa dace to her, and (as she now puts them) the twins Rex and Ray Gray who astounded her with how they moved it being so symmetrical and identical looks.

"ok guys enough flirting with Rachel we brought her here to ask a question of her" Kurt said in a serious tone ,and looking intensely at his best friend as he continued "will you be The Warblers vocal coach?" Rachel saw her eyebrows reach her hairline in shock, searching through the room for one face that would tell her the reason for asking the main competition to train them. Seeing no answer all the boys looking just as surprised as she, scrunching up her eyebrows Rachel asked "why?" Exhaling Wes looked up at the petite girl he answered "because our vocal coach is out sick and we still need a lot of practice for Regionals"

Her mouth formed a small 'O' coming to realization on what he said, thinking over the pro's, and con's Rachel wasn't sure. "What will I have to do exactly?" she questioned very curious about their position, Kurt took it upon himself to answer. "just what you do in New Directions help them be the best they can Santana used to have too much of a raspy, now it's far more clear and the rasp adds sass now Rachel please can you help us?" he finished off with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lower lip, Rachel looked around the room where all the Warblers had the same face expression. Rolling her eyes and letting out a loud sigh in defeat "sure why not help have the best competition means we will be deemed as the best show choir in Ohio when we win at Regionals." Giving them a large dazzling smile all the boys cheered at their new vocal coach.

Soon everyone was doing something Rachel and Kurt were helping four boys at a time, helping them hit any note they could, or perfect the ones they already could. There were many boys just scattered around the room working on dance moves, the Council were working on the set list with their lead singer. Rachel was having a great time all the boys were nice, handsome, and overly flirtatious for their own good, each had great vocals not much to train but others were not to be said much about.

BANG! Everyone stopped their movement as the doors opened, expecting a whole SWAT team, or ninjas to come rushing through the door. There stood the one person that could strike pure fear into any young man at Dalton Academy with his strong built physique, tall height, tan skin, and cold brown eyes. Looking around the room for a few seconds as if searching for someone, whomever it was he found them his whole face softened, his eyes melted to a warm fuzzy brown.

Smiling brightly he walked across the room in the direction of the black piano, "Rachel what are you doing here? Your suppost to be at Emily's house today, you'll have to wake up extra early today to make it to School on time tomorrow." Nodding her head Rachel not bothering to disagree with her overly stubborn uncle, Headmaster gave Rachel another squeeze them looked around the room at the swayed young men around the two. His eyes turned back to the steely mode they were in before he saw Rachel , "and what are you boys looking at, back to work or two weeks detention for the each of you." Head master said in a clipped tone looking at each young man slightly in the eye, giving Rachel and Kurt a quick smile then wave, and walking back through the doors he entered through.

All the boys looked as if some of them were too much shocked of fear to move, Rachel just laughed along with Kurt as some of the over dramatic Warblers had an odd expression plastered on their faces not moving a inch. The rest of the day went on without a hitch, everyone doing their correct ,and Blaine, and Kurt would tell any boy that came over to Rachel to flirt to back off they reminded her so much of her own dads. Smiling slightly at that Rachel couldn't help but think how tomorrow was going to go, she had skipped Glee practice today to ride all the way to her uncle's/her house to change into the outfit he requested she wear.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

A/N: please be nice my first story ever published READ & REVIEW! Thank you all so much


	2. Chapter 2 Uncle Jason

A/N: ok I was really scared to see if I got any reviews bad or good, I'm was really surprised to see the positive feedback. Also I messed up a lot, in my defense it was about 1 am when I worked up the nerve to type this up. In the beginning was very embarrassing putting Rachel in 6 inch heels, when I meant to put like 4 inches much more reasonable. Oh and my OC's eyes may change because I read another story a little while after I posted this one ,the other story's OC reminded me a lot of my OC down to each detail. I was upset but instead of icy blue eyes, a beautiful hazel with honey gold almost taking over the brown he'll probably be introduced at the end of this or the next chapter.

Thank you here's another chapter.

Waking up 2 hours earlier than usual Rachel did her normal routine elliptical, shower, makeup, then get dressed. Rachel sighed thinking this was going to much harder than her usual morning, none of her skirts or sweaters were at this home. All she had here was the clothes Kurt had chosen out for her, walking into the huge walk in closet Rachel was amazed at Kurt's spectacular organization skills that rivaled her own.

Sighing Rachel walked around her hair wrapped up in a pink fluffy towel, and her body wrapped in a lavender robe. Rachel started opening random drawers, and sliding doors (think princess diaries two), finally finding a simple short light pink dress, a white cardigan, and 4 inch white peep toe heels with pink straps. Getting dressed and slipping on her heels, Rachel grabbed her pink backpack then making her way down the huge white marble stair case into the relaxing wide open living room.

Going into the old fashion wooden Kitchen, Rachel grabbed herself a paper cup fully intending on recycling it once she got to school. Filling it up with different types of berries, also toasting a blueberry bagel, and sitting herself down on one of the tarnish looking tall benches that sat by the counter.

Rachel just sat there for about 3 minutes enjoying the silence, making up imaginary music notes in her head. Getting lost in the beautiful music that was playing in her head, Rachel didn't even notice her uncle coming into the kitchen. Jason Berry was very familiar with his niece's facial expressions, like this one were he could easily sneak up on her.

Smiling like Cheshire the cat in a hundred dollar suit, and leather shoes, Jason walked up on his niece and tickled her side. Rachel felt fingers at her sides instantly making her laugh, looking up at her multiple personality uncle "U-uncle J-JAY!" She screamed in between each intake of breath, about a minute or so later Jason had finished his torture to his niece who was red as a cherry. Finally as Rachel's breath returned to normal breathing she sent her uncle a ice cutting glare she had learned in her acting classes that could make any man shake in their boots.

"Sorry Rach I can never give up on a good opportunity to see you smile with all you not wanting to stay at home with me and just join Dalton's sister school Crawford Academy." The older man said in a normal tone but Rachel could hear the very slight sadness in it also, smiling up at her uncle Rachel danced around the kitchen. "Bye uncle Jay I'll see you this afternoon at Dalton" Rachel said twirling around her fancy looking uncle. Not even looking down at the girl he knew the voice that always told him she was doing her adorable puppy dog eyes, the ones that somehow made him break his hard shell each time she did them to him.

"Bye Uncle Jay! Loves you soo much see you later" the perky brunette screamed to Jason as she dashed out the mansion to the red Porsche her fathers had got for her on her 16th birthday. Shaking his head Jason grabbed a left over bagel muttering "that girl is as weird as they get" and went to his Bentley to make his usual coffee run.

A/N this was really short I'll probably have another chapter later posted I just wanted to let you all see how Rachel & her uncle (Jason Berry) interact.


	3. Chapter 3 Making of an epic friendship

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated I feel like a big bag of crap! So here's another chapter!**

Rachel made her way into McKinley all eyes were on her, she heard the word new girl multiple times _'if_ _only they knew'_ she thought grinning. To her this was how it is suppost to be an actual nice person was popular, not all **just**based solely upon the beautiful looks or what club you're in. Strutting her way to her locker Rachel never felt this confident walking down the halls of McKinley, '_no way will Kurt ever_ _believe me when I tell him_.'

Opening up her locker and grabbing the correct books Rachel was shutting her locker to face, a very dopy looking brunette football player with brown colored eyes that has slushied her on multiple times with the other Neanderthals on the football team "What do you want?" Rachel sneered at him. Walking quickly trying to avoid the football player that was trying to catch her attention though he was failing miserably, Rachel could clearly here his footsteps following behind her. Turning around sharply Rachel gave the football player her best bitch face "what the hell do you want" the brunette said through gritted teeth placing her hand on her hip.

He looked scared for a moment eyes widening looking down at the floor, they stood there for a few moments stuttering "uh-um –ummmm-w-would you be up t-to-." But he was quickly shut off by Rachel turning around walking the opposite way from him, he stood there shocked for a second till' finally his small brain finally registering what just happened. The football player ran after the retreating form of the diva, catching up with the girl "uh um why'd you leave? I was talking to you." He said utterly and seriously confused, the small girl stopped suddenly looking him dead in the eyes which –not that he would ever admit it- scared the living crap out of him.

"what's your angle? Huh? Need a good fuck, been with all the Cheerio's already? Cause you have never talked to me other than to call me crude names freak show, loser, geek, the list goes on and on so leave me alone" Rachel snapped at him not caring weather her face would twist up in a scowl and maybe cause wrinkles, the poor boy was scared shitless of her very much practiced evil eyes. Turning away from the very scared, yet very muscled football player, as she walked the halls she could feel the burning glares of the Cheerios. Rachel thought of the way she stood up for herself, but something hit her in her thoughts '_I just stood up for myself with no one's_ _help, and I won!'_ thinking that to herself Rachel continued to strut down the halls, with enough courage, and pride to make people part like the red sea when she walked by.

Going into her hall homeroom AP French wishing Kurt was still here, this was a very empty class with only a few kids in it the teacher barely spoke it herself. Rolling her eyes Rachel sat in the first desk in the front of the class room, as the other few kids that took the class filled in. Waiting for the always late teacher Ms. Rolling to enter, Rachel sat there and doodled in her drawing journal making sure to keep quite and not get noticed by the Cheerios that took the class with her. But today was very different all the boys in the class were looking at her, the looks after a few minutes managed to creep Rachel out.

Looking behind her she saw the six football players huddled in a group laughing at each other one had, his hands cupped as if holding boobs. The morons were laughing among themselves ,Rachel just sat there and stared at their stupidity not one of them even looking around. Finally the one that had his hands cupped turned and actually had the ignorance to look at her flirtatiously and sending a wink her way. Rachel made a fake gagging noise "not even in your fantasy's" She said curtly and turning away from the football players. Just when the boys' face fell she heard a small chuckle come from the far side of her, looking where the noise came from Rachel saw a slim and scrawny boy with goldenrod hair who's head was bent down in a very thick book. From her memory Rachel was very sure his name was Cameron, she was also sure they had AP U.S. history together for eighth period, and art class. Looking behind her the football players were still looking at her butt, rolling her eyes Rachel moved over to sit in the seat next to Cameron at his table. Setting her stuff down the petite girl opened up her drawing book and started sketching again this time on a different page, and of Cameron still with his head bent down reading. Finally looking up from his book Cameron looked at the strange girl sitting next to him, looking at Rachel sketching got him curious to why she was suddenly sitting next to him. "Hey um not to be rude but what are you doing? Here you usually sit over there by yourself" he asked with genuine curiosity, while fiddling with the side of his book. "no it's ok it's just that those football players were acting very perverted behind my back and I decided I would just sit over here with you maybe even make a friend" she said brightly giving him a megawatt smile. He looked a bit puzzled but still flashed her a friendly smile, "well glad to be in service my fellow nerd" he said in a victorian era voice.

"class has been in session for about twenty minutes now when the hell is the teacher going to show I much rather be stuck in Spanish with a bunch of rowdy teenagers than bored out of my mind just sitting here doing nothing." She said in an agitated tone of voice, looking up from her sketch book noticing Cameron with a funny look on his face like something hilariously funny just happened. "what's up with you? You look kind of funny" Rachel questioned when she saw his whole face, he just shook his head dismissing her question. Getting a confused look on her face Rachel asked again "what's so funny Cameron seriously .WHAT?" Cameron just looked at her, suddenly out of nowhere Cameron started to laugh everyone in the class was staring at the two.

"shut it freak!" one of the football player said in a what probably was suppost to be a growl, either way Cameron still laughed to his heart's desire. Rachel on the other hand did not like how he talked to her new friend, "why don't you shut up ass wipe no one tells my friend to shut it when he's having a laugh." Rachel said in a real growl and sent them a glare that had them quivering in their seats, noticing Cameron stopped laughing Rachel looked at him. Seeing a small sincere smile on his face made her scowl disappear and replaced by a small smile "why are you looking at me like that?" She asked a tad bit confused, he just gave her a simple hug as she just stayed still in his arms "no one's ever stood up for me like that it was really nice of you Rachel." he said gently Rachel relaxed into the hug and patted his back a little, she was very happy to know that she had made him even a snippet of happiness.

The rest of class was uneventful they just sat there reading for Cameron, and sketching for Rachel they both were content with the silent treaty they had unless Cameron started to crack up laughing again which happened about three more times. "So Rachel what are you drawing?" Cameron asked trying to grab the sketch book Rachel was drawing in, looking up from her sketch "huh" she asked oblivious to his question. "Can I see what your drawing because for some reason I've never seen your drawings Ms. Abigail always just gives you back your work then I always see you doodling in eighth period, so can I?" He asked in a small voice motioning for her sketch book, all the diva did was look a bit stunned for a second. "y-yeah suure go a-ahead" Rachel said handing Cameron her sketch book, the boy was very confused with her act she was always so sure of herself very time he saw her this was defiantly a first. Looking down at the sketching Cameron saw why she was so nervous because it was a sketch of him, his glasses slightly falling down his nose, his head was bent down over the book eyes focused extremely hard on the words in the book.

But what shocked Cameron was how good she drew it the angles were perfect; the shadows, smudges it was absolutely perfect to Cameron. Rachel was looking closely for Cameron's reaction since to her he was the best drawer in their class, "sooo how is it is it great, good, terrible, horrendous?" she asked very nervous, fiddling with the end of her pink dress Cameron looked up from the book not expecting those word come from the almighty confident Rachel Berry. Cameron gave her an odd look as if she just grew another head she got even more worried hoping he wasn't offended, then when he started laughing Rachel snatched the notebook out of his, looking away her cheeks turning into roses.

"How in the world did you even doubt that sketching everything was perfect you really have an eye for detail that was magical!" Cameron said in an over excited tone "how do you NOT have any of your work pinned up anywhere with the rest of the class?" he continued still staring at her, as she still looked down playing with the end of her dress "My work never went with what the weekly assignments so she said at the end of the year she would post all of my work up in the front of the school." Nodding his head Cameron understood a real artist couldn't be told what to draw only inspired, he understood that. "It's really great Rachel how bout we go back to what we were doing and you can give me that drawing once you're done" Cameron said sending Rachel a warm smile, and sticking his nose back in the book.

Less than a few minutes later their teacher that was suppost to be there a little over an hour ago, finally arrived with a slight wobble in her step and big dark sunglasses on. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes '_no wonder those football players and cheerleaders don't skip this class, they get to do nothing and earn an A+ without the risks of failing the class or getting caught in the hallways'_ She thought to herself. The class only had a few minutes left then she would be off to AP calculus, resuming her sketch Rachel looked over at Cameron to make sure the profile was right. Instead of him looking at his book he was scowling at his phone, burrowing her eyebrows Rachel looked at the text that was on his phone "What's wrong Cameron?" Rachel asked unsettled by the look on his face. Looking up from his phone Cameron looked as if he was about to cry, burrowing her eyes further she reached out and gave him a tight hug. Right then the bell rang out through the school; picking up his head from her shoulder Cameron said in a gruff voice "I'll tell you in art" his voice cracking at the end. Rachel nodded her head both getting up from their chairs out the door exchanging goodbyes, a quick light friendly kiss to the cheek, and walking to her second period, _'I can't wait till fourth period'_ she thought in her head. Little to her knowing a certain goofy looking football player was watching their little separation, not liking what he saw one bit.

A/N: Cameron will NOT I repeat NOT be her love interest, we still have Mr. Mystery with beautiful hazel honey eyes, and if you have a twitter look me up I might start putting little sneak peeks of future chapters. either way hope you all liked my up update reviews are like beautiful Klaine kisses !


	4. Mr soccer mystery

A/N: Sorry for the ubber long update, and for those who followed me on twitter thank you, NOW here's a new chapter for my beautiful readers. :)

Rachel was making her way to her second period when a certain ex-boyfriend/ football player came to her side with a disgruntled appearance on his face. "Hey Rachel" he said in an absolutely fake cheery voice "who was that guy I saw you with?" he asked quickly looking behind them almost expecting him to be following them. Rachel rolled her eyes he was dating Quinn and was asking her what a new friend was to her "he was just a friend Finn, he's in my class that's the first time I ever talked to him and we hit it off pretty quickly, Ok? Bye now I have to get to class" She finished off by rushing into the barely filled class room; and again taking a seat by the front.

She sat there for about four minutes till' the bell rang and a few more kids filed in followed by their teacher Mr. Barnes an old man with an old timey mustache that always made Rachel giggle. Looking at his not so full class Mr. Barnes smiled and told the class they would be reviewing integrals, pulling out the thick book Rachel flipped to the page and started on her work.

Already finished with her work and checking it Rachel's mind was being allowed on wandering, think about things that she has been definitely avoiding. Like her situation with Finn she wanted him to be happy she thought that was the reason she stopped trying to pursue him now that he was dating Quinn. But in her mind there was that nagging voice suggesting that she never loved him, that she liked him so much was that he was popular, she was not, he was hot, to everyone else she was not, but now everything has changed and she thinks maybe Quinn was right it was just a fantasy that would never happen. But now she wasn't sure if she wanted it to ever happen.

Sketching again finishing up the picture of Cameron, Rachel waited anxiously for the bell to ring and make her way to study hall which she always spent sketching or looking over lyrics for glee club. Finally the bell rang and Rachel hopped up from her seat putting her work in the wire basket, and rushing her way through the door. Rushing through the hallway Rachel avoided the lustful gazes of each teenage boy and answered the boys with enough courage to flirt with her, with backhanded comments.

Finally getting into the room, Rachel took a seat in the back of the room hiding from the rest of the students. Taking out her notebook Rachel she once again started to sketch Cameron from her perfect memory, losing herself in her thought she didn't notice the ex- Latina Cheerio taking a seat across from her. Putting the finishing touches on her sketch Rachel smiled down at her sketch, and packing it away safely in her backpack. Looking up Rachel saw Santana staring across from her, "hey yentl what the hell were you doing?" Santana asked in a monotone "hello Santana nice to see you too" Rachel replied wirily focusing on the picture of a musical flower she was working on, already used to Santana's rude comments. ||||||||||||

"What happened to your clothes your grandma said you couldn't use her clothes anymore?" She asked with a smirk on her voice, Rachel gave her a very hurt look; which surprised the Latina very much. "For your information Santana my grandmother disowned my dad's family, and my daddy's mom dead of breast cancer" the small brunette said in an offended tone focusing her whole attention back to her sketch. That piece of information actually surprised Santana, Rachel never mentioned those things and everyone complained when their fucking pets die and it's all over the school but dies down quickly. '_Now I feel like shit'_ Santa140;[0 9na thought to herself, sighing Santana tried for her attention but all she did was ignore her. Placing a hand on the smaller girls shoulder Santana lightly shook her, Rachel sent her a hard glare but you could see the small hurt in her eyes.

"What do you want Santana I have a sketch to finish by Friday" Rachel asked in a stern tone, Santana's eyes widened at the small girl's confidence she just stood up for herself against the bitchiest girl in the whole school. "I just may grow to like you man hands you've got sass" Santana said in a happily sarcastic voice, giving the petite brunette an equally sarcastic and cheery smile. Raising her eyes at the Latina Rachel asked "what do you want Santana but don't waste your breath I'll probably say no." The icy glare actually set Santana a small shiver of fear, shaking off the fear Santana smiled genially at the girl.

"You know what Rachel this could be the beginning of a beautiful friend ship" Santana said as Rachel rolled her eyes and began to sketch again.

The rest of the class was filled with Santana trying to get Rachel's attention, and Rachel ignoring her and continuing to sketch. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class, Rachel jumped out her seat and making a mad dash for the door.

Making her way to the art room Rachel sat in the back of the class like always it was, somewhat her assigned seat in the class even though there was none in the class. Taking her seat in front on the white canvas, Rachel looked around the colorful beautiful room that screamed so many different colors all trying to get attention. The sketches though were always the ones that got the most attention posed in the front of the class room, the grace in the lines they looked magical. All of them came from her class AP art, but to Ms. Abigail it was her bright colors class room, were the brightest colors of a painting showed and popped.

Smiling Rachel just sat there staring at the door, waiting on Cameron to make his way through it. She wasn't expecting him to come into class four minutes early like she did, but she really did want to talk to him before class started. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her sketch book and continued to sketch her beautiful musical flower, and relaxing her worrying for Cameron.

The bell rang five minutes later and students started to file into the class room in pairs, as Rachel saw kids come in she started to worry Cameron had yet to enter. Her inner good person was starting to over react '_oh gosh, oh gosh he was upset earlier I should have forced to tell me what was wrong oh gosh I'm_ _such a bad friend'_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes and trying to calm down. Rachel closed her eyes then counted to twenty, although she didn't even notice Cameron walking in with Ms. Abigail looking dejected next to the cheery brunette teacher's side.

Opening her eyes Rachel almost had a heart attack when she looked over to her left and saw the usually empty seat filled by her glum looking new friend. He looked better than when he did when they had left their homeroom; he had less of the tears just a heart broken appearance on his face. Turning her full attention to Cameron gave him a questioning look, "what happened you look so down" she said in a light voice so their teacher wouldn't hear them whispering to each other.

He looked over at her "my girlfriend broke up with me" he said mournfully tone looking at his clean paint brush. Giving him a quick hug Rachel whispered I his ear a quick "everything is alright Cam you'll get through this" smiling up at the brunette girl Cameron whispered a "thank you" before both turned their attention to Ms. Abigail.

The class went on the duo smiled and laughed together, the class was very curious about that usually Rachel sat alone in her seat. Now the best artist sat next to her laughing as if they've known each other for years, the two people of the attention noticed none of this. They just sat there as Rachel made Cameron laugh at her old pee-wee league soccer team stories that could make anyone break into a huge grin.

"And when I kicked the ball the little girl got what was coming to her _SLAM_ right in the face never saw a red mark that big since" Rachel said emphasizing her story with her hands. By the end of the story both of them were smiling like crazy people, trying-miserably-to cover their loud laughing. "So now I know never insult Broadway in front of you" He said looking down clutching his stomach. "No wrong answer you should _NEVER_ insult Broadway especially Barbra" she said offensively yet still laughing along with Cameron.

They stayed like that sketching each other talking, laughing, and having a sweet time. "Can we hang out after school ya know after your Glee practice" Cameron asked shyly, all Rachel could muster up was a complete look of shock back tracking her stuttered out "y-ya kn –know like friends bu –but you don't have to go if you don't want to…Know what forget I ever said anything" he said with a smile and returned back to his drawing. She laughed at his shy antics "I was just surprised that's all not anything else it's just that usually only ask me to hang if they want to get in my skirt, and never like actually do something other than make out and other stuff." He looked at me disbelievingly at her "but you've had like… three boyfriends and your own personal stalker one of them has to be able to talk to you without trying to grope you" Cameron said with a small chuckle. "Well believe it all boys are pervs and can't stay without sex for more than four days or they die" Rachel said smoothly causing them both to crack up laughing.

"You know I'm not like that pretty please we can hang out at your house or something my mom's cleaning, and she goes all out crazy and if we dare go back home before dinner time she will put us to bone cracking work" Cameron pleaded his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Rachel tried to keep a straight face but failed as she laughed at the goofy baby face he was doing, "fine, fine you win we'll do something after school." Cameron put on a face that shows as if he just won a million dollars, "why thank you for the honor Miss. Berry" he said in a cheesy English accent.

The rest of class went on everyone just listening to Cameron, and Rachel neither even knowing; it just enjoying each others company.

The bell rang and the kids filed out Cameron and Rachel the last to leave the colorful room, savoring each piece of individuality that each piece of art brought to the room. Walking they joked around like old pals, no one in the halls could believe their eyes. There was a very hot looking Rachel Berry walking down the halls associating with a nerd, all the Cheerios were looking as if they wanted to kill her.

Ignoring the odd stares Cameron, and Rachel walked to the cafeteria, but after reading the menu immediately decided to go out to eat at the nearby café that served only organic foods. Walking over the students parking they reached Rachel's car, Cameron let out a long, appreciated whistle "nice car, ya know my birthday is a couple months you could give me an early present" he said with a small wink, and smirk. "Yeah right after you give me a million dollars we'll talk" she said cheekily winking right back at him, he laughed and got in the car as they drove down the road towards the small café.

The short drive was filled with the two teens singing along to whatever came on, on the radio

_There's no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby_

The teens laughed as they screamed on the top of their lungs, laughing Rachel turned down the radio "you have an amazing voice Cameron you should join Glee club!" She exclaimed facing him her face in a blown out smile, Cameron looked at her and how happy she looked he sent her an undetermined face before relying warily "I'll think about it." "I'll take that as a yes thank you sooo much it would be nice to have a friend in there, everyone doesn't really like me" Rachel said in a tired voice her smile faltering a bit then returned when her eyes faced the road once again. Grinning Cameron looked over out his window, and saw a soccer field were three very muscled boys were playing soccer with no shirts on. "Hey Berry wanna try making a move at the hulks over there?" Cameron said winking at Rachel referring to the soccer stories she had told him, parking in the small parking lot Rachel looked at the field, and rolled her eyes "amateurs I was better when I was six."

Smiling Cameron escorted Rachel into the small organic dinner "hey Gina" Rachel greeted the older dark skinned woman behind the counter cleaning some plates "hey Rach the normal I'm guessing?" She questioned as Rachel nodded her head vigorously, Gina smiled at her, and looked at Cameron "what would your friend like?" She questioned setting up to start making Rachel's smoothies, Cameron looked at the board through his glasses. "Guess I'll have a berry blast" he said unsure looking at Rachel for approval, she nodded her head then laughed "what?" He questioned, both girls smiled "that's what I always get when I come here lasts name's Berry I tried it, tastes awesome" Rachel said. Rolling her eyes they stood there patting the counter in a drum beat, Gina handed then both a smoothie then went back to cleaning the blenders.

They went to sit outside to relish the fresh air before they had to go back into the crowded stuff hell hole people call a public school. They sat in the bleachers looking at the beautiful spring noon, when Cameron brought out his i-pod and turning on his playlist. Rachel was thinking the same thing, she ran to her car and grabbed her mini i-pod speakers and hooked up them up, and turned up the sound.

_Whenever I dress cool,_

_My parents put up a fight_

_And if I'm a hotshot,_

_Mom will cut my hair at night_

_In the morning I'm sure of my identity _

_I scream mom and dad _

'_Why can't I be who I want to be? _

At the next part Cameron had joined Rachel in singing the song, which had also attracted the attention of the boys playing soccer. And one with beautiful golden eyes was the most enchanted taken away from her beautiful voice, then there was the one that was smiling like an idiot because of the way his friend was looking at his new vocal coach.

_I've had enough_

_This is my prayer_

_I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_Don't let it go_

_It's my identity _

_And I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Living as free as my hair_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Living as free as my hair_

Cameron stopped and let Rachel take over the next verse, neither saw the three boys heading in their direction.

_Wherever I go they stare at me_

_I won't change it, because of your taste_

_This is me, this is my hair_

_All you could find is under my wig_

_Whether my hair is my pink_

_My soul is pink_

_This is who I am_

Cameron once again joined her for the chorus, and the boys were now just standing there watching them as their voices blended together.

_I've had enough_

_This is my prayer_

_Then I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_Don't let it go_

_It's my identity_

_And I'll die living just as free as my hair_

The boys were staring in shock at the two, just assuming Rachel and Cameron were together much to the golden eyed boys' dismay. Cameron once again joined Rachel in the last chorus.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Living as free as my hair_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Living as free as my hair_

At the end of the song both Rachel and Cameron kept the note, that's till' three sets of hands started to clap and cheer for them which made both teens blush. "That was wicked pure awesomeness" a boy said still clapping his hair in a softly styled brown Mohawk, and bright green eyes.

Rachel looked at him then it dawned on her "hey Alec what are you doing here?" She said curiosity lacing her tone "oh nothing playing soccer, guy stuff" he said while trying miserably to balance a soccer ball on his head. "what about you" he said giving up on trying do anything with the soccer ball "ditching school like us?" he asked sending her a wink "oh no my friend Cameron and I just wanted to get out our school isn't that far away we're on lunch break." She said simply gesturing to her and Cameron and the smoothies sitting on the benches "so ya'll play soccer cool?"

Rachel asked pointing to the soccer ball tucked under his arm, he looked at where she was pointing "um, yeah really fun we all play for Daltons' team as you can see we're rough around the edges but we're working at it." Alec informed her in a small childish voice, Rachel just let out a small laugh "I can see that" the girl uttered under her breath.

"hey Rache you used to be in soccer maybe you could teach them a thing or two" Cameron mentioned with a smile on his face. All three boys looked at her in surprise except for gold eyes he just looked at her adoringly "Cam shut it" she snapped at the taller boy. "I haven't played soccer since I was like eight, so I'm probably not even that good any more" she continued shyly looking down at her feet. "Once a soccer player always a soccer player I say, my names Jacob, Jacob Dowery pleased to make your acquaintance Rachel" the blonde said passing snatching the ball away from Alec and tossing it to the girl.

"Good to meet you Jacob, what's your name?" She questioned the honey eyed boy that just stood there with the small group not talking, he looked up from the interesting grass he was studying "hmmmm?" He saw Rachel smile brightly at him then it dawned on him "you're the girl I bumped into yesterday" he said bluntly. "Um I suppose so Kurt said it was an emergency that I got to the Warbler hall as fast as possible" she spoke her head hanging while her cheeks turned a lovely bright burning red "he tends to over exaggerate things" she continued. "Nah it's ok it just that you ran off so, I couldn't even say my apology for bumping into you" he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "it's ok I was the maniac running down the halls of your school so… yeah" she said shrugging her arms.

"Either way no more awkward tones and apologies please I wanna see want you got" Alec said excited looking at Rachel. "fine" she said as put the ball down and took off her heels passing them to Cameron she dropped the ball the balanced it at the top of her foot, and threw it up to balance on her thigh. Looking closely at the ball Rachel threw it up once more and balanced on the top of her head making sure it never dropped and she kept her focus, she started to bounce it on her head. "There happy?" she asked grabbing the ball and tossing it to Alec "not quite show us more you have to know more than that, or I guess you're not the best at everything you do so…" Alec challenged. Rachel glared at the Warbler for a second then snatched the ball back from him, taking a deep breath Rachel balanced the ball threw it up slightly and rotated her leg around it as far as Alec knew it was called an around the world. She continued doing it four in a row then again started to do different tricks, to say the boys were in shock was an understatement they had no idea so was Cameron he knew she was good but the tricks she was pulling he only saw in professional videos.

"That enough for you come on Cam lets go we still need to get back before the warning bell sounds see ya'll later, bye" Rachel said her face slightly red and she was taking deep breaths. Walking away the duo was making their way when Alec called out "you ARE coming to warbler practice today right?" looking back at them Rachel had an calculating look on her features "yeah I'll just find a way out of glee club" with those words Rachel and Cameron got in Rachel's car and drove back to Mckinley.

A/N: Again soooo sorry for not updating I've only had small time on the computer I tweet from my phone soo yeah REVIEWS=LoVe & beautiful Klainebows , thank you :)


	5. Ex

A/N: ok sorry for the long update I feel like a douche! Ok either way here is a new chapter

Cameron and Rachel made it back to McKinley in record time running to their fifth period, which Rachel shared with the ice queen of the school. Cameron was also not too keen on the idea of going to algebra and seeing thee girl who dumped him after second period, over the phone.

Rachel sat in her front row seat on the right side of the room as far away from Quinn as possible, who sat in the far back, to the left. Setting down her things the bell rang and an African American woman came in with her hair up in a pretty bun with a jug of water in hand and a few papers in the other. "hello class everybody open up your 'hamlet' novels to where we left off page 250 please" Ms. Loftis announced in a monotone, sitting down at her large desk in the front of the room typing away at her computer.

Ms. Loftis was about to play the tape that read the book for us allowing the students to doze off not even reading the fantastic novel. Then Quinn raised her hand powerfully in the air in a swift motion "Ms. Loftis may I move to a seat in the front preferably by Rachel please" she asked in an icy tone her eyes daring her to object. "whatever Ms. Fabray just hurry and sit down and let us continue" she said reading something on her computer, her finger getting ready to press play.

Rachel was majorly confused, and scared at the same time not knowing what Quinn was up to as far as she knew they hated each other. Quinn was walking her way to Rachel hips swaying trying to keep up her ice queen appearance even without the Cheerio's uniform on. She sent Rachel a sharp glare and set her things down next to the brunette, just sitting there Ms. Loftis played the tape.

The two sat there a few minutes reading along to the tape till' Quinn fully faced Rachel "where were you yesterday afternoon , you missed glee club Regionals is only a month away." she spoke in an icy tone , Rachel turned to face the blonde "my fathers are home for a short amount of time, I want to get as much time as I can with them" she said in a mono tone her acting came in handy with her lying, since her fathers were at this moment 10 feet underground. Taking a deep breath Rachel calmed herself down, from wanting to cry over her deceased fathers. Quinn looked at her closely but Rachel kept up up the act wonderfully not letting one ounce of grief touch her show face, Satisfied with the answer, Quinn let the topic go and resumed reading the novel in front of her. Rachel's heart ached a bit considering the memories that she tried so much to ignore. The class went on normally just one kid had started throwing some paper at the back of Rachel's head, which Ms. Loftis noticed and sent him to sit on a stool by her desk.

By the time the bell rang they got to the seventh chapter, and José had fallen off the stool twice when he tried to fall asleep. Rachel decided to keep on with the lie she started already to get out of glee club today also "Quinn I won't be able to attend glee club today my fathers are still in town but if the club figures out which songs we will be singing I would be pleased to practice them at my home" Rachel said in a forward tone her books in hand and ready to leave. Quinn looked at her curiously "yeah whatever man hands" she sneered, strutting away from the petite brunette on her sixth period. Sighing Rachel went off to her AP biology class, thinking it probably uneventful will be proven wrong.

*** ***GLEE*** ***GLEE*** ***GLEE*** ***GLEE*** ***GLEE*** ***GLEE*** ***GLEE*** ***

Cameron*

Cameron just wasn't ready to Lindsay or as Rachel likes to call her S.A.E his Sorry. Ass. Ex. Cameron still laughs a little at the crazy name Rachel had made up for her. Taking a deep breath Cameron went into his AP algebra class, met by the cheery face of Ms. Deleon a somewhat old lady that had cancer and wore colorful bandannas to cover her head. At the moment just sitting at her desk staring at the door probably making sure no slushies' were going down anywhere near her classroom. "Hello, Cameron" she greeted him in a kind voice as he walked to his desk, mumbling something along the lines of "hey Ms. Deleon" the teacher frowned considering she always expected an enthusiastic response from her best student whom always made straight A's in her class.

"What's wrong Cameron?" She asked purely concerned of the teenager's feelings "it's nothing Ms. Deleon just a bump in the road" he said glumly getting out his homework for the class. "Would that bump be Lindsay?" she asked discreetly, Cameron looked up at the teacher "how did you know?" he was now staring freely at the teacher, she looked at his almost like a mother would tell her son or daughter bad news "I overheard Brendon Thomas telling his friends he was going to ask her out later yesterday afternoon" she said sadly looking down.

Cameron was letting the news sink in when the bell rang and students started to pile into the classroom '_she left me for a jock!_' he thought to himself, so caught up in his thoughts Cameron didn't even see someone take the seat next to him. "Hello, Cameron" a blue eyed girl said from beside him "hello, Lindsay" he said back pretending to look over his already perfect homework. "I'm sorry if I broke your heart or anything, but I just wasn't feeling it anymore" she said simply going through her messy binder looking for her math homework. "Or you just wanted to start feeling Brendon Thomas" he said under his breath, her head shot up from her binder and stared at him. "How did you know that" she snapped her eyebrows furrowing, at that moment Ms. Deleon decided to start class. "Ok everyone switch, take out a red pen and switch homework with your partner" she said a slight smirk on her face.

"Uh Ms. Deleon could you give me a minute I can't seem to find my homework" Lindsay said a mask of worry "sorry Ms. Hamilton that's why it's important to get to my class early if you have a messy binder and can't find your homework put all your stuff away so the rest of the class whom were prepared can start grading their homework give it to me later, for a late grade" She said in a bored tone grabbing her own copy of the homework with all the answers "Ok who would like to answer number one…?" Ms. Deleon said automatically Cameron raised his hand "Cameron?" She asked smiling in his direction. "It's D" he said "please explain how you got that answer" she said still smiling "well first you…" as Cameron told the class and his teacher the explanation to the his answer he couldn't help thinking '_maybe everything will be alright' _

GLEE* RACHEL*

Rachel entered into AP biology whom she somehow shared with Santana, entering early into the classroom trying to avoid all jocks in case they decided to get a clue and slushie her. Going straight to her seat in the front she took out her notes that she took yesterday in class reviewing them for the test today. As Rachel sat a known bad-ass Latina sat next to her "hey Rachel" she greeted the smaller girl in a shaky tone, Rachel furrowed her eyebrows "what's wrong Santana?" Rachel asked seriously worried for the usually confident girl. "n-nothing" the girl looked on the verge of tears, that moment the bell rang and Mr. Nolen their science teacher who also is Artie's uncle entered the room in glasses and his hair captured in gel. Santana lowered her head making sure Mr. Nolen didn't see her, Rachel had to speak with Santana and after this class they didn't have any more classes together. Thinking quickly Rachel started to make fake hurling noises raising her hand Rachel said "excuse me Mr. Nolen but may I go to the nurses office I don't feel so hot." Rachel made another gagging noise, Mr. Nolen's eyes widened ran to his desk and quickly wrote a nurse's pass.

"Santana go with her" Mr. Nolen said quickly thrusting a pass in Rachel's hand, Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and ran out the room with a very confused, and sad Latina trailing behind.

Both girls made their way to an empty bathroom, as soon as both girls entered Rachel checked each stall making sure they were alone. Finally done checking Rachel smoothed out the crinkled that got on her dress, and locked the doors on both sides making sure no one walked in on the conversation.

"So what's wrong Santana I've never seen you so down you've always been so confident" Rachel asked in a caring tone. "N-n-nothing Rachel every things ok I'm fine, I'm fine" Santana replied her voice a bit hoarse from the crying.

"Santana you may not know this but when I was with Finn I was quieter, not myself at all but it did let me see something how people connect with each other you may think I know nothing about you but I know you don't live in Lima heights because of the Chanel shoes you wore last week, and the D&G bag you had two days ago" Rachel said in a rushed voice

"Also I see how you look at Brittany, how you look soo pained every time you see her with Artie, like you just want to snatch her up and hid her from every danger in the world, which is exactly what she need she's so innocent and you're so… so… you! But while it shouldn't work it just does how you two just connect loving each other is easier than breathing for the both of you, but you know what Santana?" Rachel asked in a soft tone yet still rushed.

"What?" the Latina asked trying tom dry her tears

"I see the way Brittany looks at you compared to Artie I see that she loves you soo much more, all you need to do I say it out loud that's the only way" Rachel continued looking Santana dead in the eye.

"But what if I'm not lesbian I love Brittany but-"Santana choked on her own tears, only to cry harder"- I just don't know Rachel! It's just all so fucking confusing, I love her yet I like dicks I have no idea what I'm doing over here!" Santana cried out leaving a sobbing mess in the midst of a girl that looked beautiful only seconds ago.

Rachel kneeled down and held the Latina in her two small arms muttering soothing words into her ear, the two girls just sat there for the rest of the period, with clinging onto Rachel as if she was the last thing that would be there to save her. Yet in reality she kinda is.

A/N: OK I hope ya'll liked that! I wanted for Rachel to sorta help Santana find herself I love Pezberry friendships, and also I will be revealing what will happen in glee in the next chapter. Thanks for all of you reading! :{D

P.S.- FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! Look under Vamp_gyrl_

P.S.S.- Please review!


	6. this is real

A/N sorry for the uber long update! And what they're gonna be doing in Glee will be said both of them actually. So here's a new chapter.!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO ME!

Rachel checked the time seeing it was only twenty minutes away from seventh period, the diva tried to wake up the larger girl who was sleeping in her arms right now. She smiled when Santana mumbled something along the lines of "mama esperar cinco minutos mas"(mom wait five more minutes) Rachel giggled her nanny Emily taught her Spanish at a young age. Leaning her head closer to the Latina's, Rachel whispered "Santana wake uuuuupp your makeup looks all messed uuupp" With that the larger girls eyes snapped open, and quickly got up and removed herself from Rachel's arms "oh, dios mio me veo como una merda"(oh my god I look like crap!) Again Rachel giggled at the choice words Santana used for speaking "Bye Santana I'll see you . . . whenever I see you, probably tomorrow I don't know" Rachel said in a small sweet smile to Santana, though the larger girl looked as if she wasn't even there focusing on adding a clear dark line of black eyeliner.

Rachel was about to leave the room when Santana finally spoke looking away from the mirror "Rachel wait" she said desperately. Rachel turned to the Latina "yeah Santana" Santana felt bad for ignoring her in the first place "thank you, I may make fun of you but that's because you seem so sure of yourself like all the time never questioning what will come next like your future, your beauty, your sexuality" She said muttering the last part.

Rachel felt sorry for the girl "I'm not always sure the reason I do my best in class is so I can have something to fall back on just in case I don't make it to Broadway, and just because I don't say anything I learned enough that beauty fades but a pure heart stays forever. My grandmother whom passed was a lawyer one of the best in the country she accepted my dad Monroe because blood beats prejudice; she loved him no matter what.

My other grandmother was a daughter of a movie director a lot of money, she was pampered her whole life when she was 28 she married a rich millionaire had two kids my dad Ethan, and my uncle Jason. My dad came out when he was 29 and was already a successful Doctor, made something of himself so he wouldn't have nowhere else to go. He knew he was gay ever since he was fifteen, he told my uncle when he was sixteen Jason accepted him, they knew their mother would never understand, anything out of the status quo was unacceptable.

When she figured out he was gay she cut off all connections, never spoke to him again but" Rachel was choking up a bit now tears threatening to spill, Santana reached out to hold her "what's wrong Rachel what happened?" She questioned in a worried voice, the new crying mess closed her eyes, trying to calm down then taking a deep breath. "But when he died she played the grieving mother very well, took even tried to say that she had a newer version of his will that said half of his money went to his lovely mother.

The will didn't even have his signature, she didn't know about me when it said his entire savings went to his beautiful daughter Rachel she started to laugh saying 'who the hell is Rachel?' when I stepped up to her saying that I am, she laughed even harder saying 'why the hell did he say beautiful, maybe without the beak but still this is a laugh.'

My uncle Jason snapped he knew about my bullying that year, and the previous ones he screamed at her his own mother all in the sake of his niece 'mother get out go off to a cruise, island, resort, spa whatever just get the hell away from this family she has just lost her dad why the hell would she want her bitch of a grandmother whom she has never met before to be bagging on her? She doesn't deserve that she deserves her dads and a normal life, but instead she has a grandmother that's telling her she isn't beautiful when she herself is made of more silicone than a Barbie doll'" Rachel smiled sadly at the memory.

"That was the first time someone actually stood up for me other than my fathers, it was also around the time I started to like Finn I think I liked his popularity over anything else, and it was enough to know that he liked me back to just keep liking him" Rachel shook her head and gave a small humorless laugh "boy was I stupid" she muttered lowly into her hands.

Santana wrapped her hands around the smaller girl's waist in a comforting hug "so both of your dad's dead?" she asked in a small voice

"Yeah" she said simply, not looking up from the ground to face the Latina.

"I'm sooo freaking sorry Rachel I never knew, I wish I never bullied you" The Latina said a guilt-ridden voice.

"It's ok Santana it made me better as a person, and what if there's a casting director that's looking for a beautiful girl like you or Quinn, they would no doubt comment on my imperfections. Everyone that has ever commented on my looks has helped me build to be untouchable when I enter the cold world of show business. When I win my first Grammy, Tony, Golden Globe, anything I would thank them" Rachel said in a confident voice, Santana smiled at her "good for you Rachel"

Rachel once again looked at her watch seeing it was only six minutes till' class "we got to hurry up Santana we have six minutes till' class ends, and this restroom needs to be open to the rest of the girls in the school" Santana nodded and whipped around to the mirror continuing to fix her makeup, Rachel walked up to the mirror next to Santana.

The two girls re-applied their makeup quickly and hurried out the bathroom only two minutes until the bell was supposed to ring. They made their way into the dark room it looked as if all they did was take notes off of a slide show, Mr. Nolen was setting things up for his next class which was a regular course of biology. They slipped into the class quietly grabbed their backpacks and left the room without anyone noticing them; they hugged and left to their respective classes.

Rachel was walking towards her locker grabbing the books for her last two classes, rounding the corner she saw Finn and Quinn in a heated make out session on her locker. She rolled her eyes Finn's locker was only three down, how the heck did they end up on hers? She walked up confidently towards her locker lightly tapping on Finn's shoulder he removed his lips from Quinn's and looked at Rachel.

"Hey Rach you need anything?" Finn said with a goofy looking smile, while Quinn was sending daggers in Rachel's direction. "Yeah, you're sorta making out on my locker so please if you would just . . . ?" She said in an awkward tone making moving motions with her hands, Finn looked a little disappointed and Quinn was fuming behind them. They both moved out the way of her locker making their way down the hall hands locked together, Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the locker. She was looking through her agenda '_Warbler practice, look over the original song, friend request Barbra Striesand again, get ready for the RENT audition' _Rachel said in her head she felt as if something was missing, the diva thought long and hard till' she figured it out. Smirking Rachel she wrote down '_practice soccer moves to beat Alec's butt with'_

Rachel put up her books into the locker, when she started to pull out the books for her English and Social study books she felt two lean arms snake around her waist, and over her eyes. Rachel let out a squeal of protest; not knowing who it was around her "I have a rape whistle!" She chanted, Rachel felt a tickle of air by her ear, then heard a laugh "God Rachel its school the only way anyone could get raped in a school is in the afternoon, an empty bathroom, or janitors closet; and you could always kick their butts" Cameron said removing his arms, and hands from around her, he laughed at the angry face she was making.

"You look like an angry kitten Rachel" he voiced with a wide smile on his face, Rachel rolled her eyes "whatever Cameron what do you need?" she said looking him straight in the eyes, she saw pleading in them like asking her to play along with a game. He bent down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin "please play along my ex is over there with her new boyfriend please, please Rachel" he pleaded into her ear. She giggled like a small school girl in return picking up her hand , and pulling his head down to her level she whispered in his ear "you **so** owe me" she said back and released his neck. Rachel released his next sending him a flirtatious smile, she giggled again while he smiled and chuckled.

All the while Lindsay was ignoring what Brendon was saying, and looking straight at Cameron flirting with another girl. Looking closer she saw that it was not any girl but Rachel Berry, '_the girl in __**glee club?**__ He went out with ME and now he's with __**her **__what the hell is wrong with this world?'_

"Hey you listening to me?" Brendon asked

"Hmmm, yeah you're so funny" Lindsay said with a giggle, rubbing her hand against his bicep.

"I was just telling you about that zit I couldn't get so I got a"- but was cut off by Lindsay silencing him with her finger pressed against his lip.

"Have I ever told you that your biceps are awesome?" Lindsay said in a shrill girly voice, Brendon had his famous '_what- just- happened'_ face that most of the football player are known for sporting around the school. He shook it off and flexed his arm making Lindsay giggle in delight as she did that all she was thinking about was getting back at the girl who made Cameron smile again than try and get over herself.

Lindsay had the perfect idea.

***Glee***

Rachel smiled at Cameron and kissed him on the cheek "thanks for carrying my books Cameron that was really sweet of you"

"No it was sweet of you for faking it in front of Lindsay" Cameron said handing Rachel back her books.

"Any reason to help irritate another human being, it was my pleasure Cameron. Besides she was technically cheating on you no one deserves to be cheated on, bye Cam I'll see you next period" Rachel said entering the wide classroom, they parted ways with a goodbye hug.

The diva sat in her seat at the front of the class, ignoring all the students that passed by talking to each other till an average looking guy came and sat next to her. From Rachel's memory his name was Jacob small build, tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair; he had never talked to her nor approached her before. She pretended to be busy with reading when he came and sat himself next to her; he leaned back in his chair as if trying to show off some of the arm muscle he had.

He saw she wasn't even looking at him he coughed, again trying to get her attention. No success. He tapped her shoulder "Hello, Rachel" Jacob introduced once she finally looked up at him, she smiled kindly at him.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could sit here Ms. Miller said it would be better for my grade" He lied smoothly, giving her a what was assumed charming smile.

She kept her kind façade, and removed her books that sat on the other side of the table, he winked at her which she ignored and continued reading her book.

Two minutes, and three failed pickup lines later the bell rang, and an African American women in a yellow blouse and black pencil skirt came in. She turned off the lights and put up a short paragraph with multiple writing mistakes on the overhead that was placed in the middle of the room.

As soon as the lights were shut off for the students could see the words better, Ms. Miller quickly headed over to her computer and the class was talking other than doing the work on the board. Jacob pretended to concentrate on the overhead looking for the mistakes, he was staring at her from the corner of his eye and 'accidently' brushed his elbow against hers. She rolled her eyes and continued to do her work, but his advances had yet to cease he hit his knee against hers saying "sorry" as if it was an accident. She ignored each advance till' he finally actually had the nerve to try and play footsy with her underneath the desk.

"Would you **knock it off**" Rachel hissed at him

"I thought you would like it" He whispered scooting his chair closer to hers, rubbing the top length of his arm against Rachel's.

"Well you obviously thought wrong I'm not into **like that**, in fact I don't even know you!" She said giving him a piercing glare. He still had the audacity to say this "well you don't have to know a lot about me to know that I'm a great kisser" and finished off with a suggestive wink.

The small diva felt like gagging, but she was also very mad. She had an idea.

Jacob was still looking at her, she smirked at him and began to flutter her eyebrows "I'm sorry I had no idea" she said in a voice as sweet as candy "will you show me?" she continued, Jacob's eyes widened "like now?" he replied in an edgy tone. "Yeah" She said simply "is there a problem don't you **want** to kiss me?" her eyes started to fill up with fake hurt, and she started to pout and quiver her bottom lip. "Of course I do it's just that we're in class and Ms. Miller might see ya know?" he said quickly trying to get that adorably heart breaking emotion off her face.

She cheered slightly up "just kiss me . . . please?" she pleaded he looked at her for a moment, and then his hand took Rachel's cheek and started to lean in closer. Rachel just sat there her face or body moving only her leg, she hooked her leg around Jacob's chair and gave a good tug on it, causing Jacob to topple to the ground. Rachel quickly sat back up and pretended like she didn't do a thing, just studying the overhead.

Ms. Miller looked up from her computer when she heard all her students laughing at something, it was Jacob Wilson whom was sprawled on the ground "Jacob" Ms. Miller called out "go back to your seat and we will begin class" Jacob got to his seat, grumbling about evil Jewish girls.

Ms. Miller flicked the switch and the lights came back on, Rachel put away her bright pink notebook, and looked at Ms. Miller who was standing in front of the class. "Ok class this week we're going to be writing an essay on your real life like what your life is like in school, home, and after school also leave no detail behind. One lucky student with the best essay will get their essay said out loud to the school, make a video, and get their essay will be entered in nationwide essay competition. So do your best leave no detail unsaid, the minimum of words will be two thousand words but you can do as much as you want, any questions ask me after class"

The class started and Rachel was utterly very nervous she has never done this kind of thing before, only times she let people see vulnerable was when she sang. This to Rachel's perspective will either crash and burn, or everything will come out grand she still doesn't know, and that scared her.

**(Ok I WAS going to stop here but I promised this chapter would include Glee club so here's the technically CHAPTER 7- The truth comes out) **

Rachel walked out of Ms. Miller's class still pondering what she was going to put in her story, when two lean arms caught her in a strong embrace. She looked up and smiled at Cameron who looked a bit nervous but to everyone he would have appeared perfectly at ease, she gave him a confused look till she felt him hand clasp hers. Rachel saw at the corner of her eye Lindsay talking to her now boyfriend Brendon, she understood and kept up the façade as a couple.

Rachel felt bad for the blue eyed girl in an odd way; the diva knew how it is to want popularity so badly she actually thought she was in love with Finn! She didn't want to actually hate anyone; she just wished that she didn't have to break such a good heart like Cameron's to get what she wanted.

Cameron was again holding Rachel's books in one arm, the other holding her hand they were talking about the new _Lady gaga_ song _'You and I'_ "She's a genius I tell you that song is pure magic!" Rachel said in a dreamy voice, Cameron smiled "I know I love that part were she says _We got a hole lot a money but we still pay rent cause you can't buy a house in heaven! There's only three men imma serve my whole life it's my daddy, and Nebraska, and Jesu-us Christ_" Cameron sang the last part they both laughed

"Yeah I like that part too but my favorite is when she sings _he said sit back down where you belong, in the corner of my bar with your high heels on. Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time, and you said to meee" _They laughed again as they entered their eighth period with Ms. Wall, the most amazing history teacher in the face of the world.

They had token their sweet time getting there plus they had to stop three times when a few football players shoved Cameron into the lockers, and twice someone made them stop and asked for her number.

The bell rand as they sat next to each other in the front desk, a few guys looked disappointed when they saw that the seat next to Rachel was already taken. Ms. Wall came in and started talking, she was an old African American woman though she had the heart of a fun witty teenager, no one dared misbehaved in her class too scared she would send them to a different class with a boring teacher. Today she had her hair in braids that went well with small stature; she smiled at the class and told them they were having the annual Friday quiz tomorrow. She handed out each student a review sheet, and told everyone to look up the answers in the book.

"If you need help please ask me and we will be going over the sheet forty minutes before dismissal, and if you don't have at least ten question answered you will be finishing outside of the classroom" she started in a sweet tone finishing off sounding as if threatening the class (which she was) "good luck, guys" she continued sweetly.

Cameron turned to Rachel; she was studying the sheet in front of her seeing it was all about the Holocaust the diva smiled and started answering each answer without even touching the thick text book.

"Um Rachel I think we're supposed to be looking for the answers in the book not making them up, with a crazy look in our eyes" Cameron said to the diva who was very absorbed in filling out her review sheet.

Rachel looked up at her nerdy friend with a sorry expression, she smiled shyly "I'm Jewish ya know my dads would teach me about the war and we would watch movies together, I sort of know all about it" Cameron heard something weird in her voice like sadness, depression almost it worried him. He smiled at her and made a mental note to ask her about that later when there would be less people around, and she would probably be more at ease.

They did their work together Rachel would answer the question, and Cameron would look them up in the text book to make sure they were correct. By the end of class they were talking about random things going on in their lives, she even told him about coaching the Warblers which he was partially shocked about.

"And you haven't told anyone?" He had questioned her once she told him, all Rachel did was shake her head in a 'no' "They barely accept me now how am I going to explain that I'm freaking training the competition, they would run me out of the club for sure" She said with a sigh following the end.

They talked a little more on the subject, but quickly dropped it when some of the guys started finishing work and coming over to try and flirt with Rachel.

As the bell rang Cameron and Rachel got out their seats and headed to the door "I'll see you at your car?" Cameron questioned as they were about to leave to their lockers and put away their books, the diva smiled up at him "yeah, then were off Dalton"

Rachel had reached her locker and started putting away her books, as she was pulling out the last of her homework Rachel saw Finn walking her way. The petite diva hurried her pace trying to hurry out the door before Finn could reach her; slamming her locker shut she tried to pretend that she didn't see him and started rushing down the hallway.

"Rachel wait!" Finn shouted picking up speed in his walking; Rachel squeezed her eyes tight and turned around smiling at Finn "Hey Finn where did you come from?" she responded, her showface in full force to pretend like she wasn't going to slap him, or roll her eyes. "I was down the hallway I guess when you turned around you didn't see me" He was scratching the back of his neck, it took all of her acting skills not to make a disgusted face the girl knew Finn had gym last period. "So where are you going Glee is on the other side of school, I thought maybe I could walk you there" he continued over flowing with confidence like he knew she was going to say yes.

"Sorry Finn" his face visibly fell "I have to get home how about tomorrow you tell me what's going on in Glee club?" She said trying not to be mean or rude. His face brightened again "oh ok but do you think you should be skipping out on Glee practice so close to regionals?" his face looked suspicious, again it took all her will power not to roll her eyes "yes I know but my fathers are in town for the next three weeks I haven't seen them in a long while almost a year I want to spend as much time as I can with them till they have to go on another business trip" She said in a professional manner. The large football player sighed "Why do your dads have to be away all the time? When we were dating I never got to meet them only that lady that cleaned the house what was her name . . . um . . . Ebony?" he said

"Emily" she quickly corrected

"Yeah, yeah Emily I only met her, and when met your Uncle he looked as if he wanted to kill me remember, I almost peed myself?" Rachel hid a laugh with a cough remembering he used the same look he uses when he's at work. "Yeah sorry about that he likes to think of himself as my third dad so if you don't mind I've already told Quinn that I wasn't going to be attending today" She said back to her solid face façade back in place.

"Oh um ok bye I guess I'll see you tomorrow bye Rach" Finn said awkwardly then turning away heading towards the choir room. Rachel waited till he turned the corner when she started hurrying down the hall and out the door her backpack slung over her shoulder.

There was very few cars left in the parking lot mostly teacher's cars and students that have to stay after school. She saw a mop of dark goldenrod hair over her red Porsche admiring it "Cam don't flipping eye rape my car she feels so exposed" Rachel shouted out in a theatrical voice to the tall boy scaring him, he quickly looked up and smiled once he saw it was his newest best friend.

"Hey Rach" he said once she got closer to the beautiful car "hey Cameron"

They both got in the car and threw their bags in the backseat, and Rachel started up the car revving the engine loving the sound of the purr it made. Cameron had a bad feeling about what was going to happen and he was answered with a 'yes' the small girl that sat behind the wheel quickly backed out of the parking spot and at 998mph they sped down the road.

Rachel was having the time of her life she loved to drive fast it was as if she was out running her problems they were just all behind her. As if something was going to get better even though she knew they never did, well at least for her.

The small girl turned to her left to see Cameron's reaction; she just had to let out a laugh when she saw how Cameron was holding on to her black faux leather seats. He looked a little green too "c-could you slow I feel a little queasy" Her eyes widened, no way was he going to vomit in her car she parked her car slowly on the side of the road "Cam you still look green get out my car before you have to find another ride to Dalton or home" the girl said in a calm threatening tone, looking at him with a steady eye not watching every movement he made.

Cameron got out the car feeling that he was going to blow any moment, then it struck a little came out into his mouth the nerd looking boy quickly ran behind one of the many trees that were in the forest beside the road. Rachel looked away and started searching through her car for wet wipes and her dental care car kit.

The young ingénue sat on the hood of the car for Cameron to get out of the forest from vomiting, she just saw him sitting there she guessed he was trying to take a breath. He came walking back to the girl his head bent in shame, "sorry about that Rachel I guess I don't really like fast things, it gets me queasy." The brunette girl handed him a wet wipe to clean his hands and mouth "it's ok Cameron you didn't actually hurl chunks in my car we're fine, plus you should of just told me to slow down if I was going too fast" Rachel smiled as Cameron started to rinse out his mouth with the mouth wash that was in the young girl's dental kit he closed the mini mouth was and smiled up at Rachel "you are the only person I know with a dental it in their car" they both chuckled at that, but he looked back down "You looked so… peaceful I guess you're always so tense that I've noticed I didn't want to ruin that"

Rachel smiled and hugged Cameron "that was so nice of you Cameron" she muttered in to his shoulder. Cameron relaxed into the hug, and responded "any time Rach"

Then he remember the mental note earlier that he was going to ask Rachel since they were just hugging neither held a warning of letting go "hey Rachel?"

"mm-hmm" he felt her hum into his shoulder, he took a deep breath.

"What happened to you and your dads?" he asked timidly, she has seen the wrath of the little girl before in hallways, and also heard rumors.

The little diva seriously tensed up she let go of the hug and looked up at Cameron "What are you talking about?" She was not going to cry, she had spent all of last summer perfecting her showface for when Finn ever brought up why he hadn't got to meet her dads.

"During eighth period you brought up the topic of when your dads used to teach you all about the Holocaust, you looked sort of dead like you would never let your emotions show but you were really tense just like now so what happened to them?" Cameron said in a measured yet kind voice

She took in a long breath and lied down on the hood of the car; she stared up at the blue cloudy sky "it happened last year they had just gotten home from a business trip in China talking to some people about a medicine that helped heart patients, and when they got back they went straight home and when they got there I was sooo excited to see them they gave me a kiss then we had a proper family dinner with all of us present and real home cooking. They gave me a two presents back from China a beautiful red and blue kimono, also a koudi a small little flute type thing it was made of bamboo a small engraving of _'Rachel Berry'_ with mountains on it. It was beautiful."

The small girl took a deep breath, and her eyes looked glazed over as if she wasn't with Cameron laying on the hood of a car looking at the beautiful sky. She was off in dream land reliving the memories; Cameron took hold of the girl and let her cry for a little longer. Calming herself down again Rachel continued.

"It was the day before Regionals when they came back; everyone at the hospital loved them but there are always those homophobes that don't know where the line ends or even stops. I was at school and right after that on a bus headed to the Ohio youth theater where Regionals was being held that year, they told me they would be there and I guess they came home from work. They were probably getting dressed out of their work clothes and into normal ones but" again Rachel took a deep breath

"the firemen said it started with a paper bag full of dog waste, and a stone someone threw a stone tied to the bag through the front window, and the drapes were flammable they caught on fire it quickly grew into the rest of the house. My dad's were upstairs getting dressed at the time by the time they figured out the house was on fire they couldn't get out they had been in their bathroom getting ready the only windows in there didn't open and they were by far too small to let them out.

When I got home after an after-performance dinner with the team, my house was covered with fire fighters and police men.

I tried to run in but a police man stopped me saying the house could topple over any moment there were men fire fighters saying that there probably a lot of chemicals in the house none of the water of chemicals were working. I watched my home the place where I felt the safest, just burn to the ground." The young ingénue was emotionless at the moment just like the robots in Vocal Adrenaline suppressing the feelings that threatened to surface, she felt nothing almost like a corpse in a living body.

"When everything was gone the fire fighters started going through the wreckage, no one from McKinley lives around where I do, I was actually supposed to go to Crawford country day. So no one knew what happened, the fire fighters found the remains of two men wrapped around each other.

As if they were hugging they knew they were going to die but they probably didn't care, as long as they would be together they were fine they always told me if you're gonna die, might as well die with the one you love right next to you. The funeral was closed casket we couldn't separate them either we just had a coffin fit snug for two, two hold and love forever." Rachel said finishing off her story

"In literal sense, they will always hold each other and love each other forever" Cameron thought out loud, he looked over at Rachel she was looking at the sky "do you think they're up there?"

"I don't think it, I **know** it they never did anything to deserve anything else than Heaven they've saved lives, they were the leads at the LGBT meetings, they gave out advice some counseling to kids who needed it, we even let some kids stay at our house, they would give out tuition paid enrollment to kids in Dalton, or Crawford Academy when they thought the bullying was getting far out of hand." The small brunette smiled at the great memories her fathers left behind.

"Over nine hundred people came to their funeral their business partners, friends, family, people from the LGBT community, the people who he met with in China even came, anyone who ever met my dads knew they would stop at nothing to help other people. My father Monroe he made a video diary entry each day from when he was 13 till he died when he didn't update people started to worry, he updated every single day no matter what.

When I saw the comments I decided to make my own video saying that he had passed and I would probably start making some. I did but you can only view them on the Trevor project web site everyone loved them, some people flied in on airplanes to come out of two thousand subscribers on the Trevor project web site six hundred viewers came to say thank you.

A lot of them thought of suicide but they saw the how life got better for my dad, they kept faith and some of them became interns, some even became CEO's, my dads were forty six when they died I didn't even pay for their funeral different people donated money. Everyone gave back a little for the stuff my dads did" Rachel smiled softly "their end was a new start for a new generation, I'm proud of them I wish I could do something like that, the end" Rachel finished off

Cameron sat their thinking through and processing everything Rachel had just told him. '_They were the most awesome people in the world, and someone could actually do that to them they changed lives, they gave everything only to be slapped in the face."_

"To me they sound like the most awesome people in the world, they probably are and for those jerk faces not to realize it. I wish I had met them before, they would have been too awesome for words" Cameron said compassion, and sorrow dripping in each word he said his voice cracking just a little as if he was about to cry. '_Look at me about to cry over people I don't even know!" _Cameron looked over at Rachel once again she was smiling freely it was small but it was there "Do you ever miss them?" he questioned

"Of course I do but I'll always know they're up there watching over me, I know they loved me I know that there is hundreds, thousands of people that love them also, and me. So as long as I keep that in mind I think I'll be just fine" Rachel had took off her white cardigan and it was rolled up in her hands, she looked happy and she deserved it.

"Sometimes I like to think they whisper encouraging words into younger generations in their ears" she said looking at the sky still.

"Why?" He was confused

"Because I got emails before a little while after they died saying that they could hear my dads, that it was like an echo in their mind to never give up in hope."

Cameron smiled at Rachel and she looked back at him then they both looked up at the sky once again.

They sat there for a while till Rachel's phone started blaring '_don't rain on my parade'_ she slid off the hood carefully, and raced to answer it_. _The screen was flashing a picture of Gylinda from Wicked indicating it was Kurt, the diva panicked for a moment remembered why she was even there, they had been on their way to Dalton. With a shaky hand Rachel clicked the 'accept call' button on the screen and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" The girl answered getting back out the car and sitting back on the car.

"Rachel where are you? You were supposed to be at Dalton fifteen minutes ago Wes is trying to find you, and Warbler practice is on hold hurry please?" Kurt said in a rushed tone

Rachel's eyes widened and patted fervently on Cameron's shoulder he looked at her, Rachel mouthed 'get in the car' and was pointing towards the passenger door. He quickly complied by sliding off the hood of the car and ran straight to the passenger seat; Rachel also slid off and jumped into her car trying quietly to turn it on. No such luck.

"Are you turning on your car?" he screeched into the phone she could an audible 'what' come from the back ground it probably was all the Warblers.

"Sorry I was on my way but I got distracted and I'm bringing someone with me not from new Directions of course just a new friend that wanted to hang out after school. I'll be there in a few minutes six tops bye Kurt!" she squeaked out before he could say anything else.

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his phone away to see that each boy in the room were staring straight at him, he looked confused for a moment then flipped off of it "She will be here in a few minutes" he answered calmly.

Rachel pulled up to the front of the Dalton Cameron stood admiring the large school with wide eyes, "close your mouth you'll catch flies" the diva said with a smirk

"How could you not this place is flipping huge!" the nerd exclaimed flailing his arms to emphasize his point.

"I grew up in this place ask the teachers they don't even ask me for a visitors pass anymore" She said as they walked straight into the school again, just like last time there were few boys walking the halls considering it was after school. Cameron was looking around in a daze of the beautiful school; Rachel grabbed Cameron's hand and started to drag him to the Warbler hall.

They both entered through the large mahogany doors, all the boys looked at them and were about to rush to her but noticed her hand was clasped around a slender tall nerdy looking boy. They all backed off and went back to where they were seated before the duo had come into the room but all greeted her with an overly flirtatious hello.

Kurt rushed over to Rachel and gave her a hug, when he backed a way he seemed to eye Cameron as an overly protective brother would. Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped away from Cameron "Cameron, Kurt. Kurt, Cameron" She smiled at the two as they shook hands, somewhere in the introduction Rex and Ray came over smiling politely at the two guests.

"Hello Cameron, Rachel so nice to see the both of you, especially you Rachel" they said together both grabbing Rachel's hands and giving them a slight kiss on her knuckles they looked up at her through their eye lashes their gray eyes sparkling. Of course the girl blushed and replied in a kind tone "hello Rex, Ray"

They were trailing their hands up her arm making small circles on their way up, but just then two hands grabbed both boys by their long brown hair. "HEY!" both boys protested, they turned and saw the face of their Cousin Damian, Rachel's eyes widened the boy was obviously cute spiky brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Guys leave her alone she's like a teacher and you will treat her as one!" The boy said his voice obviously with a thick accent that suited him so well. The boy let go of the twin's hair and watched as they walked back grumbling about an evil Ireland, Rachel looked at the twins when she heard that.

Once both twins were seated Damian sent them a sharp look and turned to Rachel an Cameron with a friendly smile "hello I'm Damian Gray those two's cousin good to meet the both of you"

Soon after the club started again like last time Rachel helped out they went over measures, notes, pitches the whole group were laughing, and singing it felt like a real glee club subtract all the major drama. Cameron and Damian became fast friends it was as if they were long lost brothers reunited at last.

The boys had finished when Mr. Berry walked into the room to see Rachel talking with Kurt, Cameron, Blaine, and Damian talking and a few of the boys looking at his niece. He turned each boy's heads over to the side as he passed by in the direction to his niece; no one dared look at her again.

Jason hooked his arms around Rachel and gave her a tight squeeze "hello boys, Rachel" he said nodding at the each of them. Cameron came forward his hand out "hello Mr. Berry, it's good to meet you I'm Cameron Michaels sir" Cameron said politely not even flinching or looking scared under Jason Berry's cold hard glare, the older man thought it was unusual because his glare could put any boy in his place. Tightening his grip Jason gave a tight lip smile "Hello Cameron the pleasure is all mine" Cameron still kept up the façade of not feeling a thing, Rachel rolled her eyes and came between the two "knock it off uncle Jason" She said annoyed.

Jason gave a laugh and a hug to Cameron "if you hurt my niece I will have to kill you, so please make sure you don't" the thirty year-old man said frightening the nerdy boy. Rachel rolled her eyes "uncle J I'm not even going out with Cameron he's just a good friend I decided to bring here gosh he doesn't need a death threat" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

All guys ears perked up at the news mostly Alec's who knew as a fact that Stefan had a major crush on the brunette diva. His smile couldn't be held back, his best friend was about to get the girl he wanted. SCORE!

A/N Thank you all for those who reviewed and added my story to your alerts! Hoping to update soon but with school and all 8th grade is a pain in the hot fuzz! Thanks again!


End file.
